


Vilino Kolo

by Anonymous



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Shapeshifting, habit is a fairy and also putunia's friend, if you even think of interpreting this as ship i will annihilate you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Putunia knows she’s not supposed to let stray animals inside, but she’s tired and lonely and her arm hurts and her mom isn’t home to yell at her for it, so when the big fluffy brown dog that likes to lick her face when she plays outside scratches at the back door, she double-checks that the driveway is empty before undoing the latch.





	Vilino Kolo

Putunia knows she’s not supposed to let stray animals inside, but she’s tired and lonely and her arm hurts and her mom isn’t home to yell at her for it, so when the big fluffy brown dog that likes to lick her face when she plays outside scratches at the back door she double-checks that the driveway is empty before undoing the latch.

He trots in with his tail wagging and his tongue lolling in a broad, toothy grin, and when she turns back from re-latching the door he’s plopped down on the creaking, marker-stained, beer-stained couch, watching her. One of his pointed-but-still-floppy ears falls over his face as he cocks his head.

Mom would say stray animals especially aren’t allowed on furniture, but Putunia’s the one home right now and she says they especially are. “Good boy,” she says, plopping down right next to him and reaching a hand into the abundance of fluff wreathing his neck to scratch between his shoulder blades. He gives a happy snort, hind leg thumping against the couch cushion in time with her scratches, and not for the first time she wishes hard that mom would allow more things. “You’re a good sidekick, huh? Every superhero needs a canine sidekick.”

The _whuff_ he makes sounds like agreement. He’s a big enough dog that with the both of them sitting down, he can rest his long snout over her shoulder easily to start snuffling at the purple-beige stripe of a bruise wrapping around just above her right elbow. His black, wet nose nudges it gingerly until she makes a face and worms her arm away.

“Hey, sidekick, c’mon. ‘S nothin’,” she says, then almost regrets it when he draws away with a quiet whine but no complaint. While she’s never had a dog of her own before, this one is definitely as smart as she’s heard they’re supposed to be. The look in his eyes is almost like a person’s.

With her left hand, she pats him between the ears. “You want a snack? Because I want a snack.” She doesn’t know anyone who wouldn’t want a snack, so she’s already sliding off before she hears the second _whuff_ of agreement behind her. “Be right back, sidekick!” Without anybody else home, she can walk as loud as she wants and ends up sprinting to the kitchen just for the fun of it, even though it’s only a room away and her socks skid on the old linoleum so that she has to backpedal hard not to crash into the stove.

She whirls to the fridge instead and tugs it open. What do dogs like? She’s seen them eating out of garbage cans, but the good garbage cans, the ones behind restaurants full of things like only-half-eaten burgers. Home garbage cans just have empty TV dinner packages, and it’s not dinner time yet either. Cheese sticks? She likes cheese sticks, or at least the cheddar kinds, since the mozzarella ones taste a little gross when she’s not really hungry. Apples are healthy, so maybe those? 

Maybe both, actually. Definitely both! It’s not every day she gets to have snacks with a canine sidekick of her very own, and mom doesn’t usually mind so long as Putunia doesn’t touch the frozen things. She plants one hand triumphantly on her hip until it occurs to her she’ll need it to carry everything. 

Apple-cheese combo in each hand, she darts back to the living room, a bit proud that now she timed her skid right to glide across the threshold. “Sidekick! I got us—”

Despite her timing, she stumbles, because there isn’t a dog sitting on the couch anymore. Right where he used to be is a tall, _tall_ man in a fluffy-necked black coat.

Backpedaling doesn’t work this time. As hard as she tries to reel away, momentum carries her forward nearly to the couch before she scrambles back not enough feet.

“Oh, thank u, heroe!” the man says in a strange, stilted accent, unbothered as he clasps his long-fingered hands together in front of his chest. “Is som of that for me—”

“HEY,” Putunia all but screeches. “Hey!” It takes a moment to yank up any other words. “Who are you?!”

He cocks his head, eyes inquisitive. “I’m yuor sidekick, of course.” They crinkle up a bit with his sunny smile. “Dr. Habit!” The smile stretches all the way across his face into a broad, toothy grin. Extremely toothy. Inhumanly toothy. His crinkled eyes sparkle. “U remember me, right?”

Faltering from her stiff battle stance, she checks him over. Something about him—it _does_ feel the same. But that’s not supposed to be real. She sucks in a deep breath and puffs out her chest. “If you’re my sidekick,” she challenges, “how come you’re not a dog?”

His answer comes easily and gleefully. “Becose I never was, silly!” He leans forward, and his too-many teeth and his orange eyes and his long nails all gleam. “Do you believe in faireys?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just sort of a little scrap of an au but...i'll write more with it


End file.
